The present disclosure relates generally to providing automated video montages or summaries from user generated content.
Videos captured by a user's camera can be difficult to manage. Systems exist for analyzing videos and identifying certain portions of the videos. The identified portions of the videos can then be assembled into an edited video. One simple example is providing a summary of videos from a security camera that only includes portions with significant motion. Those portions with significant motion can be further tagged manually by the user, or image recognition can identify portions with faces, or other objects, requiring a lot of processing.
In one type of system, authoring tools are provided for a curator to manually view and mark particular videos for inclusion in a montage. An example is US Pub. No. 2002/0106191 “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR CREATING A VIDEO MONTAGE FROM TITLES ON A DIGITAL VIDEO DISK.” US Pub. No. 2016/0358629 “INTERACTIVE REAL-TIME VIDEO EDITOR AND RECORDER” describes “[v]ideo metadata collected with the video management system can also be used to facilitate interactions on scalable crowd-sourced social video-editing platforms. For example, any video montage created with the video management system could be modified and used as a video template.” This system describes using metadata to modify the video, such as replacing detected music with a better quality recording.
In US Pub. No. 20150147045 “COMPUTER ECOSYSTEM WITH AUTOMATICALLY CURATED VIDEO MONTAGE,” a user “can specify parameters for a video montage that leverages the metadata for automatic video montage creation based on the metadata.” (Abstract). As described, the user uploads video to a cloud service. “A cloud based algorithm may automatically view each frame of a video and automatically generate searchable tags that can be used for video creation. These tags can include facial recognition, geo-tagging, time tagging, object recognition, etc. The tagging can include searches of social networks, calendar information, emails, etc. to provide an even higher level of context. In addition, the video stream and audio stream can be further analyzed for indications of excitement, emotion, etc. lending itself to highlight generation.” (Paragraph [0006]). The system allows a user to upload all the photos and videos on a smartphone and specify an algorithm for a particular theme montage.
It would be desirable to provide a montage of videos from different users, with automatic selection of particular portions of videos, without requiring excessive processing.